Smitten
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short insight in the Dark Mage's life and her stalking - er, "thoroughly protective" - habits regarding a special tactitian...


_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

_Thank you, Supreme Distraction, for being my awesome Beta-Buddy! :3_

_**Smitten**_

_/I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. "She isn't like the others," I thought. "She's the one I've been seeking!"/_

Oh, Robin; you snow-haired, alluring enigma of my dreams.

I should be thankful for the turn of events – clearly, it was the will of the Gods that brought us together that day. Had the Mad King of Plegia not kidnapped that lady Exalt, you'd never-

…

No, how silly of me. One way or another, we would've found each other. Such a happy memory that fateful day was… Except for the late Exalt's swan-dive into the ground, I guess.

…

Bah. Details. The night's young, and I'm losing precious time by dwelling on such trivial matters. The rest of the army is sound asleep, save for the handful of soldiers stuck on guard duty. Nothing I can't handle though – I'll stealthily make my way across the camp until I locate your tent. With one last look around – yes, the coast is clear – I carefully move the front flap aside…

…

If I dabbled in something as meaningless as poetry, I'd say something lame about how my heart is soaring, or my knees are shaking at the sight of your sleeping form. No, the truth is I'm **enraptured**! My little tactician, so helpless and vulnerable...

Hee hee hee hee!

Surely you wouldn't be mad if you found out, right? Having a friend watching over you so no harm befalls you—you should be thankful. And surely you wouldn't mind if I documented it all… especially the colour of your night-shirt. And your rather ample chest that rises with each breath.

…

Actually, now is a perfect time to perhaps pluck a strand or two of your hair, as well. Looks like I'll be able to finish that voodoo doll…

**X.x.X.x.X**

Last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep. ...Well below your average. Must've been some pleasant dreams… Just what did you dream about?

…

**Who** did you dream about, Robin dearest? Inquiring minds want to know.

This greatly vexes me. I can't have my little tactician running into another woman's – or, Gods forbid, a _man's_ – arms. After having contemplated all morning, I realize that time is slowly running out: you've been getting along with most of these other Shepherds, and that's the one thing they've got against me: they know you better. I can't waste time on idle observation alone…

I need to make my move, and soon; it's bad enough that some mongrel men always cheer up when you're around, but even some of the women turn their heads.

I ought to curse them so their skin grows blisters the size of toads!

…Perhaps later. I have a doll to complete and a hex to conjure.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Today the Shepherds are resting up before we continue our march tomorrow, so most of them are keeping to themselves. Good.

But you, Robin, you always take a stroll through the camp right around midday: inspecting equipment, training dummies, maybe fetching an apple to snack on while heading back to the barracks? In fact, you should be taking a left turn around this tent right about-

"Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... How nice to see you!" I say as I step out of the corner of the armoury tent. Your startled expression and loss of composure, along with that short-lived yelp is so breathtakingly adorable. "Where can I stalk you today?"

You stare at me, dumbfounded, but that look is quickly erased as you sigh, calming yourself down. So cute.

"Tharja… Why do you always follow me around?"

As if you didn't already know. "Our fates are entwined, Robin, it's perfectly natural that we're never separated… Tee hee!" I can't contain myself when you're around. You bring out these – ugh, gag me – emotions in me, making me all giddy.

You don't look impressed. "Uuh… Right. While I'm flattered to hear that you're so fond of me, I feel that I should take my leave… Stay where I can see you, okay Tharja?"

"Hmm… Riveting," I reply, cocking my head to the side. "You want to actually _see_ me now? Well, I have been told I've got a svelte physique…"

"D-don't put words in my mouth! I meant that I don't want you stalking me _again_!"

I furrow my brow. "No promises… I've sworn to myself to keep you safe, Robin. That's what friends are for, right?"

You open your mouth to speak but no words come out. You appear to be at a loss – which is quite rare (I should know) – and your gaze strays from mine. Now I'm curious.

"That's… Quite thoughtful, I guess. I didn't even consider that possibility, so," you pause and smile at me. The look in your eyes makes me warm – and this comes from a woman who grew up in the desert nation of Plegia. "Thank you, Tharja. Now that I think of it, I'd much rather have you than some brigand stalking me."

Heh.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I followed you for the rest of the day then, Robin?"

"Uh… I guess? If it's to protect me, then who am I to say no?"

_Splendid!_

"Then allow me to watch your back as you bathe in the nearby hot spring," I say without hesitation. "No one should venture outside the camp alone."

You smile and nod knowingly. "Correct. One should always have at least one—" Your words trail off, your eyes widening. "Wait, how did you know I was planning on heading there? Tharja, I never discussed about that with you… In fact, I only mentioned that to Sully, **three days ago!**"

"…"

"Tharja?"

"We should get going, no?"

"THARJA!"

Hee hee! Just another day in my little paradise. I just can't help it – I'm absolutely smitten by you, my love.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Just a silly little piece I had to write since I bought Fire Emblem: Awakening a few weeks ago. That's partly the reason for the lack of updates... But you'll be happy to know that a few updates are on their way!_

_Until then! ^^_


End file.
